Did it All Mean Nothing?
by Lee Kyung Suh
Summary: Happens after In da Club. PeytonxLucasxLindsey. One shot. Just read it please.


This is what I thought should've happened. This takes place after the episode _In da Club._ This is at the very end of the episode, and like I said, what _should've_ happened. Have fun.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer stood in front of Lucas Scott's door. Finally getting the courage, she lightly rapped on the door. Looking down at her feet, the door opened. Peyton looked up.

"Lindsey!" exclaimed Peyton. Then, looking at her eyes, guilt and pain started to kick in. They were red and puffy. She'd just been crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn't-" she stopped. Lindsey had lifted her hand to show a diamond ring. Pain flashed through Peyton's body, as she examined it closer. It was the same ring that Lucas had proposed to her with. Looking behind Lindsey, Peyton stared at Lucas. He looked sorry almost, but just not quite. Peyton stared, just about ready to cry.

"Lucas proposed," Lindsey said happily, as small tears rolled down her face.

"Lindsey," Peyton said, as little water buds started to appear in her eyes.

"Hey, Peyton," said Lucas, walking up behind Lindsey. "What're you doing here?" He looked like he was caught in between two world wars.

"Oh, y'know, I-I-I-" Peyton stumbled with her words. After all they'd been through, he was going to marry Lindsey. "I-I-I-"

"Peyton?" asked Lindsey, putting a comforting hand on her. "I'm sorry, but I love Lu-"

"After _all_ we've been through!" yelled Peyton, throwing Lindsey's hand off her. "After all we've been through! You marry her!"

"I proposed to you once and you rejected me!" Lucas yelled back, walking closer to her. Hatred flared through his eyes as he pointed a finger at her.

"Like I said! If I knew that it meant we wouldn't be together, I would've said yes! And I'm not really mad that you're marrying her, but you're using the same RING!" screamed Peyton, grabbing Lindsey's hand and shoving it in Lucas's face. "How could you! How could you use _this _ring!"

"Lucas?" Lindsey asked, looking at her fiancé. "This was _Peyton's_ ring?"

"Lindsey," started Lucas.

"You proposed to Peyton with this ring?

"Lindsey!"

"Lucas! After everything we've been through! I stood up for you when you first came to Tree Hill! What about all those times you stood by my side! All the things we've done for our love! What about when you stood with me when Ellie died! What about the school shooting! Was everything you said in there a lie! What about Derek! What about stalker Derek or Ian Banks! Did saving me mean nothing! I loved you! You said you loved me! I carved _our names _into my door! You said we were in love! You even wrote that in your damn books! Too bad it was all bullshit!"

"Peyton!" yelled Lucas, watching the tears stream down her face. "I meant everything I said, but you turned me down!"

"Yea! Well, I'm starting to wish you'd never been there! Then you would've been that _loser_ at Tree Hill High! You didn't even care about me, huh! Y'know, I bought every single one of your damn books! Every time I passed by a damn bookstore, I picked up a fucking copy of your bullshitting book! What'd you call that! I bought them! Even though I had about a million! Your book is bullshit, just like you. Just like everything you say." Peyton glared at Lucas. Rage flashed through her eyes. Turning to look at Lindsey, she smiled. "Have fun with the bastard. I don't want him anymore."

"Peyton!" Lucas said.

"Shut up! Your words mean _nothing_ to me!" Peyton turned around and stormed back to her car, then turned around. "Y'know! Brooke was wrong! She said our loved was enduring! She said that everyone knew I meant more to you then Lindsey! Too bad it was a lie!"

"Peyton! I never lied to you!" Lucas said, chasing after her.

"Y'know what! Shut up and burn in hell!" Peyton got into her car and slammed the door shut.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Lucas yelled, running closer. Peyton turned on the car and before Lucas could get to her, she speeded on to the road and disappeared into the night. "Peyton!"

All the while, Lindsey had been standing there, listening to everything. Tears were rolling down her face. They weren't tears of joy like they had been, but they were tears of sadness. Lucas had been with Peyton through all those things. He had saved her from an apparent stalker, named Derek or Ian Banks. She now realized just how much Lucas had meant to Peyton. In some ways, she felt bad. But in other ways, she didn't. She turned down Lucas, so he was rightfully hers. But then she had also caused so much trouble. Wait! If Peyton hadn't come back, none of this would've happened. Whatever the reason was, Lindsey knew that she just couldn't be with Lucas.


End file.
